Forgotten Times
by idris-hamish-winchester
Summary: Coffee Shop AU. Castiel's no longer an angel. He lives with Meg, who's like a sister to him. He owns a coffee shop because he still likes to help people, which he does by giving them the coffee that they need in the mornings. He can't get the door open to the coffee shop and he's freezing after a fall in some snow. A stranger gives him a hand. But what if he know the stranger?
1. Chapter 1

_**DESTIEL FIC**_

**COFFEE SHOP AU.**

All characters belong to Kripke and CW.

He woke up with a fright to the sound of his alarm. He groaned. He reached for his phone,fumbling as he searched with his eyes closed. He patted around desperately, trying to turn off "Tick Tock" by Ke$ha. He had liked that song and so decided to set it as his alarm tone so that he would be in a better mood when he woke up. However, his plan didn't go well because instead of waking up in a good mood to his favourite song, he had grown to hate the song because it ripped his from his slumbers.

After what seemed like an eternity, he found his phone on the floor beside his bed. He turned Ke$ha off, sighing with relief. The fact that his alarm went off, meant that it was 6:30. He rolled over, wanting to get five more minutes sleep before he had to get up.

"CASTIEL! CASTIEL NOVAK! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!" Meg shouted, thumping the door with his fist.

Castiel groaned. He had had a pleasant dream, none of the nightmares that he had grown accustomed to. He reached for his watch, checking the time.

He jumped out of his bed. It was 7:00.

"Meg! Why did you not wake me up earlier?! You know I must be at the coffee shop at 7:30 to open for 8:00!" Castiel shouted back at her.

He quickly threw on his clothes which were perfectly folded on the chair. Today he wore navy suit pants, a crisp white shirt that fit him like as if it was tailor made (but it wasn't), outlining the shape of his shoulders perfectly, and a pair of brown shoes.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his tan trench coat and ran into the kitchen. He desperately tried to flatten his wild, bed hair, but it wouldn't sit still. Castiel made a mental note to get another bottle of Aussie hair shampoo and conditioner to try to control the natural mess of his hair. He grabbed his keys and a hat.

"Goodbye!" he yelled over his shoulder as he was walking out the door.

"You won't be able to drive, Clarence. The roads are blocked with the snow." Meg said, running to catch up with him. "Maybe you should stay closed today"

"Meg, you know I can't. I need the money and the humans need their coffee. I'll just walk."

"Well, if you die on the way its on you. I tried to stop you." Meg said smiling, but there was worry in her eyes. She may still be a demon but she had grown attached to the ex-angel. He was like the brother she never wanted.

"Until this evening, Meg."

"Oh, and Cas! You can't keep referring to them as humans. You're one too. Remember? You fell, hard. You're Castiel Novak, human. Amazing but human. And don't you forget it." Meg shouted after him, as he walked down the road, head bent down against the wind

When Castiel reached the end of the street, he realised that he wasn't going to make it on time. He lived on the opposite side of town to his coffee shop. Usually that wasn't a problem, but usually he could just drive. Today was one of those exceptions. It was 7:20. it took a five/ten minute drive, depending on traffic but it would take at least thirty minutes walk because of the snow. Cas realised if he wanted to see his regulars and get the pre-work business, he would have to run to get there before 7:30. The machines needed around thirty minutes to start up and he needed to start getting sme pre-ordered lunched ready. He was so not wearing the correct shoes for this.

"This had better be worth those small but painful bubbles humans sometimes get on their feet. What are they called?" Castiel thought to himself, cocking his head slightly. "Ah, yes. Blubbers."

Castiel set off running, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He hadn't run since... Well, since he was on the road with... "No, Castiel," he scolded himself. "You must not think like that." When he was an angel, he never needed to run and it was moments like this when he wished he had his "angel mojo" back. Castiel smiled. A good friend of his had called his powers that. Castiel's mind wandered to the one who had called it that.

Castiel was ripped from these thoughts when he tripped and fell flat on his face. He sprawled out on the ground. He must have slipped on some ice because he landed face-first in a massive pile of snow. His hands didn't break his fall. They couldn't. They were in his pockets. He groaned and rolled over. If anyone had filmed that, it would have been straight up on one of those funny accident videos on the tube of you.

He lay still for a few seconds, catching his breathe. He slowly stood up, taking his hands out of his pockets to help him. He sucked in a sharp breathe when he put his hands in the snow. He was soaked. His trench coat was was only shower resistant, so today it wasnt very helpful. He was close enough to coffee shop now. He checked his watch. It was 7:27. He needed to run again. He was a few blocks away. He could do this. He just needed to forget the fact that he was cold.

He set off again, rubbing his hands together, trying to create some friction. He could barely see though the blizzard that has started. He had to squint to try and see. The air was so cold that it felt like getting slapped across the face over and over again. The freezing air was attacking his neck, causing him to shiver. He tried to wrap his coat around him more tightly, without taking his hands out of his pockets. But if anything it mde his coat fall more loose. He gave up trying to get warmer and just focused on keeping his legs moving at a fast enough pace.

He sighed with relief. He could see the shop now. A small smile spread across his face. Finally. He ran up to the door, shaking violently. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys. His hands were shaking so much that he dropped his keys. He bent down to pick them up. He couldn't feel his hands. They were completely numb. He couldn't get his fingers to work. He fumbled with his keys. He could plainly see which one he needed but he couldn't seem to get at it. He needed to get inside and heat up. It was definitely days like today that made him wish he hadn't fallen, but alas he had and here he was, a normal human being who was going to die of hypothermia because he couldn't get his fingers to work. He dropped his keys again, sighing with defeat. He hung his head, shivering and trying to stop his teeth from chattering.

He bent down to pick up his keys one last time. But before he reached them a hand reached out and grabbed them. His shaky breathe caught in his throat. Was he being robbed? If he was, there was no way he was going to be able to stop them in his state.

He looked at the person who was robbing him, thinking that maybe he would be able to give a description to the police on his death bed. When he looked up, blue eyes met green ones. His breathe caught in his throat. His eyes grew wide in shock and horror. He stumbled backwards. This was impossible.

"Hey, Buddy? You okay?" the green eyed man said.

Castiel started hyperventilating. This wasn't supposed to happen! He had moved away. Left everything he loved.

"Hey, hey. Breathe. Come on. Deep breathes." the man said putting his hands on Cas' shoulders. "oh my god! You're soaked! Come on. Lets get you inside."

Cas was still wide eyed. The man opened the door, wrapped his hand around Castiel's shoulders and half-carried him inside. Castiel winced when he caught the familiar scent of the man beside him. He brought him into the back.

"We need to get you out of those clothes. Do you have any spares here?"

Castiel nodded his head. He looked over to where he kept spare clothes in case of a spillage. The man followed his gaze to the corner. He grabbed the rucksack and walked back over to Castiel.

"Will you be okay on your own, man?"

Castiel nodded again. All he could do was nod. He was so shocked. He still couldn't breathe properly.

"Okay. I gotta go. I'm running late. Just get warmed up, alright?" More nodding. "Okay. Well, bye." the man said, flashing Cas a smile that almost knocked him over. He waved and walked out the door.

Castiel managed a little smile, even though his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest, used as a punch bag, then gone for a little holiday into Lucifer's cage, gotten torn to shreds, then been clumsily sewn back together and shoved back into his chest, but not before putting it through a meat mincer.

Tears slowly started to form in his eyes as he stood up shakily and he whispered. "Thank you. Farewell again, my old friend." Tears were spilling down his face as he changed. He was glad for the pain. It was worth seeing him again. Seeing his hunter. Well, now ex-hunter. He checked his watch. It was 7:45. He still had plenty of time, thanks to the green-eyed man. The man who thought Castiel was a stranger, but who Castiel knew better than anyone. The man who went by the name Dean

He went to turn around the sign on the door, signalling that the coffee shop was open. He put on his façade, and went to start his working day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**(CASTIEL'S POV)**_

At 8:02, Castiel heard the familiar tinkle, as the door opened.

"You are late"

"Good morning to you too, Chewy"

Castiel looked at Gabriel, who was smirking. "I do not understand that reference" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Chewy. Like Chewbaca."

Castiel cocked his head to the side in bewilderment.

"Come on, Cassie! Chewbaca?! From STAR WARS! Please tell me you've seen Star Wars."

"I'm afraid not. I did not realise the stars were at war. The number of casualties must be immense," Castiel said, worry plastered across his face.

"Woah. Woah. Cassie!" Castiel had a look of complete terror on his face as he stred off into the distance.

"Castiel! Yoowoo!" Castiel's eyes flickered to Gabriel.

"I-"

"They're movies!"

"Oh yes," he said smiling suddenly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I knew that! Of course," he laugh nervously, patting down his uncontrollable hair. "I was just messing with you. Haha," Castiel said laughing too loud.

"Okay.." Gabriel said, looking at Castiel in confusion.

Castiel quickly turned around, hoping Gabriel hadn't seen the emotions that were painted clearly on his face. The war of the stars had reminded him of one that he had been part of. Gabriel walked behind the counter and headed to the back to get ready for work.

Castiel spent the morning deep in thought, mostly thinking about his past as he made sandwich fillers and some fresh desserts. He had taken a few cooking classes since he fell and he enjoyed watching some cooking shows so he'd picked up a couple of things.

By 9:30am most of the snow had been cleared off the streets so Castiel figured that business would go as usual.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door chime at about 11:00am, when Gabriel had taken his break. He had his back to the door. Taking three deep breathes and turning around.

Before he had a chance to look up at his customer, he looked down with a frown. He realised that he had left the cups in the store room so he had to go and get them.

"I'll be with you in a second, I left the cups in the back. I will be right back," Cas said, not making eye contact with his customer, which Meg told him was rude. He wasn't in the mood to be interrogated once they saw the sad look on his face either. He looked over his shoulder instead to see if he had left them on the counter beside the coffee machine.

"That's okay...Castiel. I can wait," a too familiar voice said.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat. He slowly let his eyes travel up. He knew the face that he would see there, but he prayed to his father that he was wrong. Upon looking up, he first saw a plaid shirt which made him smile a small, sad smile. Then he saw his jar and the stubble that he found oh-so-perfect. Then he saw those lips and they were turned up into a beautiful smile, showing a great set of teeth. Then the nose that should be illegal. Castiel took his time to take in this face, the hair and every detail, renewing his memory of it and then finally Cas allowed his eyes to meet those forest green ones that he loved so much. Castiel couldn't help but fall into those eyes. They were amazing.

Castiel realised that he was staring. He bit his lip and turned around quickly so that Dean wouldn't see the blush spreading up his cheeks.

He opened and closed his mouth, like a fish. He closed it and tried again.

"How did you-" Cas whispered, his voice barely audible with shock.

"Your name is on your name tag" he replied pointing down at his chest.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Cas said, laughing nervously. He tried to hide his disappointment for the fact the green eyed man needed to read his name tag to know his name, rather than remembering it himself. The blush slightly returned to his cheeks.

He took a deep breath, pointed in the direction he needed to go and walked away.

It was only when he reached the store room that he realised that he had been holding that last breath. He quickly controlled his breathing, looking for the cups. He reached out to grab them when he saw his hands. They were shaking violently. "_What is wrong with you? You were a soldier. You were the fearless Castiel. You were the one who made others quake in their boots, but now you are being reduced to the same by one man?" _one part of his brain thought. "_but he's not just any man, is he? He's-" _Castiel shut his brain up and walked out the door back into the coffee shop.

"Sorry about that, Dea- I mean sir"

"Its okay Castiel. I'm Dean by the way," he said with a smile that made Cas' heart skip a beat.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said smiling

"Hey Cas." Dean replied chuckling. Cas almost fell over at the use of Dean's nickname for him. There were so many memories attached to that nickname. Memories that Dean didn't have. "Interesting name, you've got there." he said, looking at Castiel as if he could see through his fasçade.

"Yeah, I know. I suppose you could say my family is very religious," Castiel said laughing inwardly at his own humour.

"So you're okay after this morning?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for your help. I fear I might have died of hypothermia without your assistance."

Dean just nodded in acceptance and his smile grew.

He continued making small talk as Castiel made his coffee almost subconsciously. His hands working even though his mind was on Dean.

"Here you go," Castiel said as he handed Dean his coffee.

"But I didn't order. How'd you know what I wanted?"

Castiel's eyes widened as he realised what he had done and he quickly tried to lie to cover his back.

"I-ah- took a guess. I mean you look like the type of man who would, you know, order a black Americano" he rambled, blush spreading up his neck but he did his best to hide it. " not that I'm judging you or anything. I'm not prejudice. Sorry." he said trying to cover his tracks.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks man. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no. It's as you would say _"on the house"_," Cas said smiling to himself for getting the phrase correct.

"No, I can't let you do that."

"Please. Let me do this. After this morning, I want to show my appreciation."

"Wow. Thanks, man. That's really kind of you."

"It is my pleasure Dean"

"See ya Cas," Dean said smiling.

"Goodbye Dean," Cas said returning the smile the same amount of enthusiasm.

Dean turned and headed out the door and Castiel waved until he was out of sight.

Castiel realised that there were other people in the coffee shop that he hadn't even noticed. He looks around and sees Gabriel eyeing him curiously.

"Was that Mr. Rugged-Sexiness?"

Castiel blushed, " Shut up, Gabe," he said with a smile.

"Huh. Okay. Are you okay? After everything..."

Castiel just looked at the floor, so Gabriel changed the subject.

"Well thank you for taking all that time to talk to him. I know you had a lot to catch up on. I really enjoyed having to do everything myself. It was a delight." Gabe said smiling around the lollipop that wasn't in his mouth two seconds before hand.

Castiel gave him an annoyed look."I don't know how you do that. Or why. You do realise you'll lose all your teeth? Also, you will probabaly get diabetes and then where will you be? You wouldn't be able to eat them anymore" 

"God, you're so positive, it's no wonder I love working with you," Gabe said with a smirk on his face. "Thank you for that. You have inspired me to stop eating sweets and become completely healthy," Gabriel said without moving an inch.

"What about that one?" Castiel said eyeing the lollipop, still in Gabe's mouth.

"Ahh! You still have lots to learn young grasshoppa. One does not need teeth to eat a lollipop. Plus my teeth look better than yours do," he said, trying to keep his face innocent but a smile was breaking through.

Castiel looked at him in horror, but when he saw the corners of Gabriel's mouth turn up and his annoyance melted away and he slapped his arm in a joking manner.

"You're just jealous. That I will still be able to eat sweets, when you have no teeth and have to watch what you eat."

"No, I'm just jealous because Mr- Rugged-Sexiness spoke to you and he didn't even see me. I mean how could you forget this face?" Gabriel questioned pointing to his face. "But I'm not jealous of the fact that you had cream on your nose the entire time!"Gabe started to laugh. Castiel quickly touched his nose, finding that Gabe was indeed correct. Castiel joined in, mostly laughing at Gabriel laughing, but also laughing at the idiocy of himself and to cover his embarrassment. They kept laughing, but now they were mostly just laughing at the other laughing, with tears streaming down their faces until they were lying on the floor, clutching their sides in pain, trying to catch their breath.

Everyone in the coffee shop was staring at them, but they didn't care. They were having too much fun to care what the snobby business people thought of them, after ll, it was Castiel's coffee shop.

Once they composed themselves, they stood up and immediately went back to work. Gabriel went to clear tables and Castiel started taking new orders. Today seemed like it was going to end better than it had started.

_**(MEG'S POV)**_

Meg was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the TV screen.

_Castiel won't be home for another 30 minutes. I could watch one episode of it. He'd never know. Then I can watch more when he goes to bed._

Meg sat debating with herself for a few minutes. Eventually, she gave in to her crazy side and turned on the TV. She glanced around the room, just making sure that no one was there, even though she knew that she was alone.

She clicked on the channel and the show came on. She sighed in relief. This was the best way, Meg found, to wind down after a long day's work in the hospital.

I know what you're thinking. A demon working in a hospital? But since Meg had started acting more human and she had started living with one, she decided that she wanted to help people. She had done some courses and gotten a few minor degrees so that she was qualified to do the small jobs.

"Thank Lucifer for soap operas" Meg said aloud.

She loved the drama in these. She was always able to tell who was going to kill who, who was going to cheat on who and just the general plot all-round. She liked to think of herself as a miniature Sherlock Holmes with her amazing deductions got lost in thought as one woman punched another on the show.

She almost fell off the couch when the front door opened and Castiel walked in. She looked at the clock, half an hour had already passed.

"Good evening, Meg."

"Heya, Clarence. How was your run this morning?" Meg asked with a smile.

"It was cold. I slipped on some ice and fell into the snow. Also I think my shoes gave me blubbers." Cas answerwed in a monotone.

This time Meg really did fall of the couch.

"Blubbers?! What the- ha- hell- hahaha- are- hahahaahaha- blubbers?"She managed to get out between laughs and gasps for air.

"Those small, but painful bubbles I sometimes get on my feet." Castiel said giving her an annoyed and disapproving look.

"Oh Castiel! They're not called blubbers you gobdaw! They're blisters."

"Oh yes. That is what I meant," he said sitting down in the armchair.

"Are you okay, after your fall?"

"Which one?"

"The one this morning," she said regretting her previous choice of words

"Yes, I am fine. A man helped me,"

"Oh. That was kind. Do I know him?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her, with pain written across his face, which he was obviously trying to hide but his eyes gave him away "No," he said quietly, which meant yes.

She got the hint and dropped the subject, so they just sat there watching the TV.

"What is this?" Castiel asked pointing at the TV.

Meg realised that she had left the soap opera on.

_Oh hell._

"It's a soap opera, Castiel."

"You, Meg Masters, demon, are watching a soap opera?" he smiled at his realisation.

"Hey! Don't judge me. I had a bad day at work and i needed a pick-me-up, so I turned this on so I could mock their terrible acting skills and laugh."

Castiel just nodded, a frown forming on his face.

"You okay, Clarence?"

"What? Oh, yes. Yes. I'm fine. No I'm better than fine. I am great. Brilliant. Wonderful. Fabulous. All of the above," Cas replied but his frown didn't leave his face.

"Castiel, you know better than to lie to me,"

"I do not wish to talk of it."

"Alright. But I can't help make it better if you don't tell me."

"You cannot make it better, Meg. No one can." he snapped at her.

"Okay, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist."

He glared at her. _If looks could kill..._

"Goodnight, Meg." Castiel growled at her, standing up and walking away, annoyance clear from his body language.

"Goodnight, Castiel", she said turning her head to look at him, but he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School got really busy and I had no time. I'm on mid-term break this week so I hope to update again really soon. I made this chapter longer than the others to make up for not updating. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy :) )**

**Chapter 3**

_**(DEAN'S POV)**_

Dean was proud of himself. He had woken up with plenty of time for a shower and breakfast and still be early for work. For the last two weeks, he had woken up late which meant he had to choose between a shower and breakfast. This was hard for Dean for three reasons. One, he was Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester loves his food. Two , he couldn't go to work stinking up he place, he had barely gotten the job in the first place. And three, he had to choose between them because otherwise he could be late.

However, this morning, he had woken up on time so he could do both. He stepped under the jet of the shower and sighed with relief. He loved showers, they were a place where he could relax and sing as loud as he wanted and whatever he wanted. After singing "Heat of the Moment" and "Sweet Child of Mine", he decided to get out. He checked his watch -7:20- he scowled when he realised how early it was. He really hated mornings. And morning people, but we won't get into that now.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and into his room to get changed. His room was just a normal bedroom, although he didn't have many personal items in it yet because he had only moved in a couple of weeks ago and he hated unpacking.

Dean threw on his old jeans and a grey shirt and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. After rummaging through the fridge, he decided on making himself pancakes with bacon and maple syrup. He sat down with his plate of pancakes in front of the tv and flicked through the channels, until he found a half-decent channel. "Bert and Ernie" was on and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

_They are so gay,_ he thought to himself.

He looked at his watch – 7:30- it was at least a half-an-hour drive with traffic. Work started at 8:00. _DAMN! I need to go! I lost track of time. Again! _

Dean ran out the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. He ran out to where he parked his '67 Chevy Impala. He shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around him. There was too much snow to drive.

He groaned with frustration, brushing a hand through his hair while he decided what to do.

_Right. Running. I can do that._

He took off at a light pace because he didn't want to be exhausted by the time he got to work. The garage wasn't that far away anyway. Just a few blocks. He could make that.

He was about half way there, when he saw a man across the street, standing outside a coffee shop, who looked vaguely familiar but Dean couldn't place him. The man was in a long trench coat that looked soaked through. Dean subconsciously slowed down when he say that the man was shaking violently. The man dropped his keys a number of times so Dean quickly crossed the road, not bothering to check for on coming cars because who would be foolish enough to drive on the roads before the snow had been cleared?

The man dropped the keys again and this time, Dean reached down and picked them up for the man. He was about the hand him the keys, when the man turned around with a terrified look in his eyes. For the first time, he saw the man's eyes and was astounded. They were the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He couldn't help but fall into them. They were cerulean blue. His raven black hair made his eyes stand out even more. After a few seconds Dean realised that he was staring. He looked away quickly hoping the blue-eyed man didn't notice, but it didn't seem like he did because he was too busy hyperventilating and staring wide-eyed at Dean himself. Dean put a hand on his back to try and calm him down and realised how soaked the man was. He opened the door and helped the man in.

While Dean was half-carrying, half-helping the man in, he caught a familiar sent of coffee, cinnamon and something else that he could quite put his finger on. He helped the man into the back.

"We need to get you out of those clothes," Dean said_. Man, that sounded dirty. He's a dude so it shouldn't. Oh great. Now I'm blushing. Wait. Why am I blushing? "_Do you have any spares here?" he asked to make himself feel better.

The blue-eyed Adonis ( _Man! He's just a man. I am NOT gay. Right?) _nodded, looking over into the corner. Dean went over and grabbed the rucksack handing it to the other man.

Dean quickly glanced at his watch – 7:47- _Damn I need to go._

"Will you be okay on your own, man?" Dean asked, trying to figure out if it was okay for him to leave.

The man nodded again. _He sure is nodding a lot._

"Okay. I gotta go. I'm running late. Just get warmed up, alright?" More nodding. "Okay. Well, bye." Dean said, smiling and waving before he walked away.

Dean arrived at the garage at 8:05. He was out of breath. He may be fit but he wasn't prepare for having to sprint the last couple of blocks. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Dean, ya idgit! How many times has I got to tell your sorry ass to get here on time. My job ain't to give out to you kids all the time but when y'all are late almost every bloody day of the week, then I has to be gettin' on y'all's cases. And believe me when I say this boy, I ain't tellin' ya this again."

"Sorry Bobby. I was helpin' this guy who was half frozen to death. Otherwise my "sorry ass" would've been here."

"Fine, just try to be here on time." Bobby said with a smile.

"Sure thing, Bobby."

"Idgit," Bobby said, his smile slowly growing.

"Old man," Dean said returning his smile before heading off to get ready to start his day's work.

At about 10:45, Dean noticed the roads had been cleared so he asked Bobby if he could borrow a car for his break. He drove around, trying to decide where to stop. Then Dean saw the coffee shop that he was in earlier. He decided to go in there.

When he walked in, he noticed that there were a few people in there but no queue. Dean walked towards the counter and he saw the raven haired, blue-eyed man standing behind it, looking down.

When Dean reached the counter he heard a deep, gravelly voice say "I'll be with you in a second, I left the cups in the back. I will be right back". It took Dean a second to realise that it was the beautiful ( _hold on. Beautiful? What the hell?_) man in front of him who had spoken. Dean quickly replied with "That's okay...Castiel. I can wait," he said stopping briefly to read the man's name from his tag. _Interesting name... _

Castiel looked at him in shock. His eyes wandered from his chest and up to his head where they finally met Dean's eyes. Dean obviously saw Castiel checking him out but looked away when the other did to save him the embarrassment.

Cas stood there, gapping at Dean opening and closing his mouth.

_He's so adorable! What was that? Dear God, I sound like a teenage girl with a crush. And where did Cas come from? I don't know him five minutes and I already have a nickname for him._

"How did you-"

"Your name is on your name tag" Dean said, cutting him off, knowing what he was going to say.

Cas pointed in the direction of what must have been the store room. Dean waited patiently for him to come back.

Dean felt that he should introduce himself with he did and which caused Cas to blush for some reason.

Dean asked about the origin of Cas' name to which he replied "Yeah, I know. I suppose you could say my family is very religious," with a small smirk on his face. Dean loved seeing him smile ( _Ew! No chick-flick moments!) _although he felt like he was missing out on an inside joke.

"So you're okay after this morning?" Dean asked, truly concerned.

"Yes. Thank you so much for your help. I fear I might have died of hypothermia without your assistance."

Dean nodded.

_He speaks so "proper" and pronounces and enunciates things that most people don't care about, but it's cute. Again with the cute. _

Dean just started ignoring the thoughts swimming around in his head.

Next thing Dean knew, Cas handed him a coffee.

_Did I order? Is my memory after getting that bad? No, I don't think I ordered. No. So how did Cas know what I wanted?_

Castiel's eyes widened when Dean asked and he started stuttering nervously.

"I-ah- took a guess. I mean you look like the type of man who would, you know, order a black Americano" he rambled, blush spreading up his neck. " not that I'm judging you or anything. I'm not prejudice. Sorry." he said trying to cover his tracks.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks man. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no. It's as you would say _"on the house"._" That was one of Dean's favourite phrases.

Dean wanted to pay but Cas wouldn't let him after that morning so Dean gave in, excepting the kind gesture.

"See ya Cas" Dean said and headed back to the garage, thinking about the blue-eyed man the whole way there.

_**(GABRIEL'S POV)**_

When Gabriel arrived home, he sat on his couch, deep in thought. When he had seen Dean that morning, he couldn't help the hope and excitement that filled up in his chest.

**FLASHBACK**

_He looked around the coffee shop, expecting to see a moose-shaped figure sitting somewhere close by. His eyes scanned the room, but he couldn't see him. His stomach dropped in disappointment. He let his eyes wander back in case he had missed him but that was nearly impossible. It wasn't like Gigantor could blend into a crowd easily._

_The hope vanished from his eyes , leaving him with a lonely and sad feeling. He had to control his emotions. He scolded himself for letting himself think that he would be lucky, even just this one time. After all, when was his luck ever favourable? He was the Arch-angel Gabriel for goodness sake. He turned around and started cleaning the already impeccable coffee machine, trying to take his mind away from the younger Winchester._

_He felt someone behind him, so he put on a friendly, cocky, smile and turned around to greet the customer. He tried his best to be his cheery, sarcastic self but after the anti-climax it was hard._

_He worked as normal, took orders and was pleasant. He couldn't help but sneak a glance over at his brother and his manly man. The smile on Castiel's face was so obvious and intoxicating. The way he looked at Dean, it was clear that he was not over him and never would be. Gabe completely understood how that felt. Cassie had found his lobster and so had Gabe._

_After that and about twenty lollipops, Gabe found himself in a better mood and he could just be himself without acting. When he had laughed with Castiel, it had been genuine and it felt good to just laugh. It brightened his mood._

**(FLASHBACK FINISHED)**

Now that Gabe was alone with his thoughts again, he couldn't help but think about his hunter. He pictured him in his head. Gabriel had studied Sam's face at every opportunity he got because he wanted to remember every single detail of it, even after Sam was long gone, or if something like this happened. He remember how tall he was compared to Gabe, but that it would have perfect for cuddling. He thought about his strong, sharp features, his perfect jaw and cute nose. He loved how his forehead crinkled when he was worried. He pictured his lovely, long hair that Gabriel had always wanted to run his hands through. Finally, his eyes came into focus in Gabe's head. Those beautiful eyes that made his insides go mushy. Usually Gabriel wouldn't be so "girly" or sentimental but with Gigantor he couldn't help himself. He was alone so it didn't matter. Or so he thought.

**(A/N: Please feel free to let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions of what you would like to see please let me know and I'll think about it. Thanks a million.**

**When I was writing this chapter, instead of typing the line which says "He groaned with frustration, brushing a hand through his hair while he decided what to do," I typed "He groaned with frustration, brushing a man through his hair while he decided what to do." My Beta almost wet herself. That typo is now our "Okay", our "Always".**

**Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**(A/N Seasons Greetings fellow fan people! PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME! I'm sorry that I didn't get more written when I was off. I had to do debating stuff, mini company and dress making. So many things to do. I haven't had a weekend off from school work since the start of the year. For the past few Saturdays I have had a nine hour craft fair outside in the cold from 9am until 6pm. Talk about freezing my ass of!**

**Life in Transition Year in Irish secondary schools, especially mine, can be super busy. I'm becoming such a procrastinator! **

**Also in the name of our god, Chuck, "writing is hard". **

**But it's Christmas time (there's no need to be afraid. At Christmas time we let in light and we banish shade- sorry I just can't help myself). And because it's Christmas and I'm on holidays, I will start writing the next chapter the second that this is updated. So really I'm writing this now, while you're reading this. Spooky.**

**Okay so there is a number of phone conversations in this chapter. Castiel will always be in **normal font **and everyone else will be **underlined.

**Thank you for your patience, you amazing people)**

_**(CASTIEL'S POV)**_

Castiel woke up the next morning, his alarm not going off again but it didn't matter too much because it was his day off. Gabriel was opening up shop this morning and would later be joined by Alfred, or Alfie as he liked to be called, so Castiel knew the coffee shop was in safe hands.

He had a quick shower and headed downstairs, where he saw Meg reading the newspaper. She glanced up at him and then looked back down at the newspaper.

_If she stares more at that newspaper with that continued intensity, she may burn through the paper._

"Good morning, Meg," Castiel said, while he started making coffee.

There was no reply so Cas turned around to see if Meg had heard him. She hadn't moved an inch. He cocked his head to the side slightly and furrowed his brow.

"I said, Good morning Meg"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Clarence. I didn't realise I was allowed to speak to you today."

"Meg, I apologise for my behaviour last night. It was unacceptable. It was not your fault, I just felt that I needed someone other than myself to blame, which was both horrible and immature of me."

"Alright, Clarence. What was up last night? You know you can talk to me."

"I- I saw an old friend yesterday…"

"Like an angelic old friend?"

"No, a human old friend."

"Who? Do I know them?"

"No, uh… no you don't know them."

Castiel looked away from Meg and wouldn't look her in the eyes for the next two minutes. Meg knew that Cas was lying. He was never a good at lying to Meg and he knew it. But she didn't push him. She knew that he would open up when he was good and ready.

"Right. I'm off to the hospital. I'll see you later. Ring me if you need me. Enjoy your day off."

"Goodbye Meg. I'll get the shopping done today."

"Okay, bye Clarence."

Castiel grabbed his coat and a hat and headed off to the store after he had finished his coffee. He was about 10 minutes away from it when he noticed his car was slowing down, but he hadn't moved his foot from the accelerator. Cas pulled over to the side of the road. He put on his hazard warning lights, hopped out and walked around to the front of his car, shivering against the bite of the cold wintery air. He opened up the bonnet after some difficulty and had a look inside.

After about two minutes he stepped back and threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"What was I thinking? I know nothing about cars," he said to himself.

He pulled out his phone and called his garage.

"Hello. Smith's garage. Jason speaking. How may I help you," rattled off voice in a monotone.

"Hello, Jason. It is Castiel Novak."

"Oh, heya Castiel," Jason's voice got lighter and you could hear him smile. "What can I do for you, bro?"

"My car broke down on Richmond Avenue. Can you send a tow-truck out?"

"Sorry, bro. No can do. Mike crashed the tow-truck and we're up to eyeballs in here."

"Okay. What should I do?"

"Listen. There's another garage that I know not too far from there. I'll text you the number."

"Okay. Thank you…. Bro."

"No problem, man."

Two minutes later, Castiel's phone pinged, alerting him that he had a text. He opened the text and saw the address that Jason had promised.

_CAMPBELL'S GARAGE,_

_GREENFIELD STREET,_

_YPSILANTI,_

_MICHIGAN._

Castiel gulped audibly, making the family connection between the garage owners and an old friend of his, in his head.

"_It has to be a coincidence. It's the only explanation. But the universe is rarely so lazy."_

He called the garage, hoping someone would pick up.

"What?" said a gruff voice that sounded as though Castiel had just ruined his day."

"Hello. Is this, uh… Campbell's Garage?"

"Yes, it is. What do you want?" the voice snapped and Cas was surprised by the rudeness of the man.

"Eh, sorry to disturb you but my car has broken down on Park Steet and my regular garage can't take me.

"Alright. What do you drive?"

"I drive a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V, licence plate IA B2676."

"Right. Be there in five."

"Than-" Castiel was cut off by the other man hanging up.

Cas took his phone away from his head and looked at it with disgust.

"_I do not think I will ever fully understand why humans take the blame for something out on others who have done nothing wrong…." _Castiel thought while shaking his head. He put his phone back in his pocket and pulled his trench coat tighter around his body, trying to keep the cold out.

"_Well there goes my day of shopping"_

About 15 minutes later, a tow-truck pulled up beside his car, almost running Cas down, but he didn't saying anything in fear of being punched by the huge being who had stepped out of the truck.

He was at least 6"6' and had short, black, buzz-cut hair. His muscles were massive and were clearly shown by the tight sleeve of his overalls. He looked like a soldier.

Castiel then saw his eyes which were a stormy grey. He got side-tracked looking in them because he kept expecting to see lightening flash across them. While Castiel thought they were really nice eyes, his mind couldn't help but wander to a pair of green eyes that would always be his favourite.

"Dude, did you hear me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Castiel said cocking his head to the side with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, you're excused."

Cas felt as though he had just been slapped. Before he could even reply the man turned on his heel and left a horrified looking Cas to get into his truck. Castiel looked around to see that his car had been attached to the tow-truck already. He heard an engine start and realised that it was the tow-truck. He hurried over and, still shivering, opened the door before climbing in.

Once they arrived at Campbell's garage, we hurried out of the truck and into the garage itself for two main reasons; one; to get out of the awkward situation; and two; because he was freezing. Jerk-face didn't turn on the heat and he had left his window open for the whole drive, turning Cas into a cas-ickle.

He practically ran into the garage, but obviously this wasn't a good plan because he ran straight into someone, causing to both fall on the floor with Cas on top of the other person

Castiel looked down and started to get up, but he froze when he saw who he had fallen on. He mentally slapped himself as started to blush.

"God, man. What's your prob- oh hey Cas!" Dean said with his face turning from a scowl to a grin.

"Hello Dean. I'm terribly sorry I just- woah"

Castiel had been trying to push himself up with his hand on either side of Dean's head but his hand slipped on a wet patch, causing him to crash full force onto Dean again. Their faces were only an inch apart now. Cas could feel Dean's breath on his face as he looked into Dean's eyes.

Dean's eyes flickered from Cas' eyes to his lips and back again.

"'78 Lincoln Continental, get your ass off Winchester and come and fill in these goddamn forms!" Castiel heard the ignorant man shout and he looked up to see him walking away.

Cas looked back down at Dean with a questioning look.

"Don't worry about Bruce. He has anger management problems is all. He fine to work with once you get past the anger, the rudeness, and most of his personality," Dean anwered.

Castiel nodded, smiling slightly at Dean, who returned the smile and moved a bit hinting to him that it was time to get up. Castiel did so blushing even more.

"I truly am sorry about that Dean. Are you okay?"

"It's fine Cas. Don't worry about and, as for me, I'm mortally wounded," Dean said with a smile on his face as he playfully nudged Cas.

"I had better hurry before Bruce comes back again. Goodbye Dean."

"See ya"

Once Castiel had finished with the paper work, Bruce told him that his car would be ready in a few hours so he could get it then. While Castiel was walking out into the freezing December air, he heard someone shout his name so he turned around.

"Cas, wait up a sec."

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you want to go for a drink sometime?"

"Dean, are you asking me on a date?"

"Me? Asking-… yeah in so many words I guess you could call it that. Why not, with Christmas so close."

"Then yes, I would love to," Castiel said with a huge smile on his face. "Wait, Dean. You said it's almost Christmas? What date is it?" Castiel asked, genuinely confused as to how the time could have flown so fast.

"It's Christmas Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve. The 21st of December."

"Oh lord. Here is my number. I must get stuff for Christmas celebrations" Castiel said, grabbing a pen off the reception counter and writing it on Dean's hand. "Telephone me with the details." Castiel said with a smile.

"Sure Cas. Talk to ya later."

"Goodbye Dean."

When Castiel was walking down the street, he took his phone out of his pocket to see if he had missed anything over the last few hours. He saw that he had 7 texts and 15 missed calls. He quickly opened the messages and was reading through them when his phone started ringing. He answered straight away without looking at the collar ID thinking it was Alfie.

"Hello?"

"Okay so I was thinking, what about tonight. Are you free tonight? Its still Christmas without being in the "family, close friends and partner zone", so we're safe."

"Dean?"

"Yes, it's me. So what do you say?"

"Yes, okay. I can do tonight. What time for and where will I meet you?"

"Okay so we'll say 8pm and I can pick you up. You're car is getting fixed and I already have a fixed one. Text me your address."

"Okay. Thank you Dean. I will send it on now. See you at 8," Castiel said before hanging up. He quickly sent Dean his address and put his phone back in his pocket with a smile on his face.

But he was forgetting something. He was forgetting the panicked texts he had received from Alfie. The ones asking him to ring him ASAP. He was forgetting because he hadn't read them all and hadn't seen the source of Alfie's stress and anxiety. He had gotten side tracked and so Alfie was left without help. All because he didn't read what Gabriel had done.


End file.
